


Tell Me What You See

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agent Carter is back, BAMF Peggy Carter, Coffee Shop Owner Steve Rogers, Cue Fresh Prince song stuck in my head, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra is up to no good, Ishly?, Kidnapped, Mystery, POV Peggy Carter, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny Steve, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy Centric Fic, Steve is a simp for Peggy, Tags are so hard, There will be side ships of course, This was just a drabble on Tumblr but now its flushing to life, Tw: kidnapped victims warning, Why Did I Write This?, a HUGE thank you to my beta ily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Agent Peggy Carter is a simple woman. She takes the train to and from work every day, she enjoys her coffee black, and her tea not too sweet. Like many, she's overworked, underappreciated, and quite frankly to her wit's end.Hydra is active more than ever and people are going missing in broad daylight.Peggy feels as if the answer is staring her right in the face and it will take Steve Rogers, her barista, to figure it out and bring an end to Hydra once and for all.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Tell Me What You See

**Author's Note:**

> a HUGE thank you to itmighthavebeenintentional on Tumblr. This fic would've had come to life without your encouragement and love and beta[ing]
> 
> To think this was just a dribble on Tumblr. Now its flushing to real life.

_ “Carter?  _ There you are! Look, this came in overnight, another civilian has gone missing.”  
  
  
This was by far the last thing Peggy wanted to be greeted with this morning as she trekked into the office, resembling a wet cat. Today was promising to be a miserable one. She was already a frustrated mess, soaked to the bone from the torrential downpour still drumming against the windows, and now Daniel’s  _ good  _ news.   
  
  
“Always with the good news, aren’t you Daniel?”    
  
  
Sighing heavily, Peggy dropped her bags down by her desk and gingerly sat her breakfast down. Right now, the french roasted coffee and smoked salmon bagel were the most precious things to her on this earth and one of the highlights of her day. She’d be damned if they’d gotten ruined in this rain after Rogers had spent all that time making them especially for her. She turned to her colleague Daniel Sousa who had the decency to at least look sheepish as he passed over yet another thick folder to add to her growing collection.    
  
  
The files were starting to pile up, with two thick folders already sitting on her desk, now adding the third red one to the pile. Their new intern Angie had begun to color code the files on the victims and based the color off of what city they went missing from.  
  
  
“Alright,” Peggy sighed yet again, snapping her coat off and hanging it on the coat rack in the corner. She ran her fingers through her curls, trying to tame the sopping mess with little success until it dried. “Now that I’m free of that mess, talk to me. Who was it? Any connections to the last batch? Who took them?”   
  
  
“There’s no  _ proof  _ as of yet, just like the others but again we’re assuming Hydra. They’re the only group that we know is active at this time. As to  _ why  _ again we don’t know. I only just got the information this morning.” The man leaned heavily into his cane as he walked around Peggy’s desk to sit at his own positioned directly in front of her. He pulled his computer screen closer and started to type without as much as looking at Peggy.    
  
  
_ “Yep,” _ he sighed. “Just as I thought, Jack ran the case last night with Rose. The file says there’s no connection to the last batch of victims. He’s just as random as the last two that were taken, only this time we caught something on video.”   
  
  
Stuffing a bite into her mouth, Peggy savored the jalapenos stinging her tongue as she chased it down with her coffee. Rogers had gotten it  _ just  _ right, just the softest touch of french vanilla. Bless that man and his heavenly hand.    
  
  
Licking her lips, she was suddenly aware of Daniel looking at her for a response while her mind wandered off. To avoid face and savor her breakfast, she started to look through the file. Only one was kidnapped last night, a simple mechanic swept right out of the public’s eye.   
  
  
“What in the world would Hydra want with a florist, a tattoo artist, and now this mechanic?” She huffed, her brow wrinkling with annoyance. “This makes no sense. Not that our work begins to make  _ any  _ sense on any other day, but this...it’s...it’s…”   
  
  
“Chaotic? Preposterous? Annoying?” Daniel suggested, giving that boyish, charming smile as he sipped on his coffee. “Maybe Hydra is opening up their own little city.”   
  
  
“Amusing, Daniel, very amusing,” she huffed, setting the file down to open up her emails and filter through them.  _ “Crikey! _ We’re ten minutes late for the morning briefing.”    
  
  
Stuffing the last of her bagel into her mouth and drinking it down with the coffee, Peggy and her coworker rushed past the rows and rows of empty double desks.    
  
  
Peggy’s day didn’t honestly improve until she laid eyes on that familiar booth in the middle of a constantly crowded train station.   
  
  
She spotted the familiar pale blonde with the sharp, angular features behind the counter, watching him bob from the register to pick up a muffin before turning to the counter to pour coffee. It amused her to watch the man from afar, often leaning into the advertisement sign as she waited for the evening crowd to die down.    
  
  
Often he’d catch her observing him and, in return, he’d give her a charming smile that caused her heart to flutter.   
  
  
It felt like a smile  _ just  _ for her and for once, Peggy would be selfish and allow it to be.   
  
  
“You look rough,” Steve greeted Peggy once his last customer had fluttered off with their steaming beverage in hand. He had a moment to breathe, but even through the rush, he was polite and loving to every customer as if he knew each of them personally.    
  
  
“Is that how your mother taught you to greet a lady?” Peggy asked, cocking her eyebrow at him. She enjoyed watching the tips of Steve’s ears turn red and how he suddenly found himself needing to switch signs to read half-off baked goods.   
  
  
“No, and if she were here she’d tan my hide for greeting you in that manner.” There was that smile again. “Still, bad day? The usual?”   
  
  
“Please.” Peggy walked around the counter, pausing to read the sign Steve had planted outside of his stall.    
  
  
_ The Stars and Stripes Specials: _ _  
_ _  
  
_ _ Ask for the New Yorker Shine _ _  
_ _  
  
_ _ Try our Fall Surprise and pumpkin muffins today! _ _  
_ _  
  
_ _ Buy 1, get 1 half off baked goods after 5 pm _ _  
_ _ Half-off all baked goods after 7 pm _ _  
_ _  
  
_ _ Fresh baked goods every morning _   
  
  
A circle with an x in the middle was sketched next to the New Yorker Shine option. A small, heartwarming smile crossed over her face when she saw the symbol. Given her line of work, Peggy was familiar with symbols used by the homeless to convey messages. This one meant a good place for a handout.   
  
  
It was just like Steve to use everything in his power to help others. She’d seen him go a mile out of his way to ensure that a customer left with a smile. There was a time before the sun had even crest over the horizon, that Peggy witnessed him serving bagged food to the homeless outside. Once she’d seen him catch a boy stealing the bagged, broken cookies he had for sale and fully expected Steve to lay into him about how he shouldn’t steal. Instead, he gave the adolescent a paper bag and sent him on his way. Peggy later found herself on the same train as the kid where she witnessed him sharing the bagged food with another hungry kid.   
  
  
“Did a coworker give you trouble today?” Steve mused as he let the tea steep in the cup. He’d turned back to face her, pushing his black-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. When he turned his head to grab at a pair of tongs and a paper bag, Peggy saw the familiar blue hearing aids in his ears. “At the phone company, right? The one down in Jersey?”   
  
  
Peggy couldn’t help but make a face when Steve mentioned Jersey, causing the blonde to laugh. It was a delicate sound that she wanted to hear again.    
  
  
“Thankfully  _ not.  _ They only send those that can’t behave on the phone properly to be retrained down there.” It felt odd lying to Steve about her line of work, but that was her  _ work _ . She couldn’t get close to anyone; there was too great a risk of those close to her getting hurt.   
  
  
And Peggy Carter would tear this world apart if Steve Rogers, this delicate little baker, wound up hurt because of her.   
  
  
That’s why, despite how much it hurt  _ not  _ to ask Steve for his number or respond to his flirting, Peggy refrained from doing so. Steve deserved a normal life, one he got to choose what happens. Not the unpredictable life she leads.  
  
  
As much as it hurt to do so, Peggy couldn’t help but bond with him a little. Call it a guilty pleasure, just like his special evening drinks were for her.   
  
  
She couldn’t help but give that satisfying  _ ah  _ sound when the lavender of the tea graced her tongue. A warm look of appreciation shone for just a moment in her eyes as she watches Steve over the rim of her cup.   
  
  
“You simply outdo yourself,” Peggy mused, pulling out the appropriate amount of cash plus tip from her wallet and passing it over to him. Her fingers grazed over one of the red folders she’d smuggled out from work in her purse. Desperate times called for desperate measures and while working from home wasn’t allowed by any means, Peggy was sure if she found some headway that Phillips could overlook this little matter.   
  
  
“Keep it.” A half-smile was on his lips as he politely brushed her hand away. This was a game they played often, one he mainly lost because Peggy  _ always  _ found a way to sneak him his payment. The most amusing time had been when she gave him a ceramic mug full of nothing but dollar coins, a mug that now served proudly as his tip jar. “I think you deserve a pick-me-up after today.”   
  
  
The brunette pursed her red lips together as she reached over the register and tucked the bills just under Steve’s tip jar with a  _ try me  _ look. “You’re very kind, Mr. Rogers. Same time tomorrow?”   
  
  
“I look forward to it.” There was an honest look in his eyes that told Peggy he truly did.   
  
  
And if she was being honest, so did she.  
  


* * *

  
That beautifully spiced tea was the only thing keeping Peggy warm at this hour of the evening on her long walk home. There were a few stops closer to her home, but by stopping there it would’ve meant she didn’t get to see Steve every evening. She could allow herself to be just a little selfish. Of course, there was safety in numbers, in crowds. And right now, Peggy could take all she could get.   
  
  
The air was bitter cold in the manner that struck right through her. When the wind blew, it stripped her of all heat. She wasn’t far too happy about her walk home, her coat still damp from today’s earlier downpour. She’d just wish fall would hurry up at this point. That way she’d at least know when to expect Steve’s Fall drinks.   
  
  
The blonde had looked a little troubled as she left as if there was a lingering question on his mind. Instead of asking, his tongue darted out to lick his lips, and he gave that charming, little smile again. Peggy hated to think how much that smile meant to her.    
  
  
Damn, for someone not supposed to get so close, she damn well was. She was a sucker for this blonde and all she could do was hope it didn’t spell his demise.    
  
  
Avoiding a man who’d suddenly stopped in front of her, Peggy skitted around him and pulled her phone out. Her thumb hovered over  _ Howard  _ before sighing and giving in to calling the man.   
  
  
It barely rung two times before the line was picked up.   
  
  
_ “Pegs? It’s awful early for you to be calling me.”  _   
  
  
Peggy hated to admit how his voice brought a comforting, relieved smile on her lips.   
  
  
“Early? Howard, it’s nearly dinner time. Don’t tell me that you’ve slept the day away.” She pretended not to hear the sound of his groans and the groans of the bed as he crawled out from the sheets.   
  
  
“Did you call me just to judge, Pegs? Another bad day at work, I take it?”   
  
  
“Hush you,” she sighed and stopped amongst the crowd, eyes sweeping over those around her. Her purse hugged close to her side. She watched a mother pause to fix her son’s beanie over his brown locks. A man beside her was using a wheelchair and had his hand on the break, waiting for the light to turn green.    
  
  
Ordinary people. People who Hydra was snatching up day by day with no true connection. W _ hy  _ and who would be next?   
  
  
It took a moment to come to the realization that Howard was speaking to her.  _ “You there, Carter? I got the email-thanks J.”  _   
  
  
A chill ran through her about the email, Peggy’s hand tightening around the phone. “Good. But let’s try not to linger on that topic for so long, yes? Please review it and send it back to me as soon as possible. I’d like your opinion on the matter. An outside opinion is a good one.”   
  
  
There was a pause, the sound of ice tinkling in a glass. “It is,” Howard mused, “Always good. Promise you’re okay there? Can’t lose my best friend here. Who else is going to yell at me about sleeping all day?”   
  
  
“There’s always Mister Jarvis,” Peggy commented, turning down her block. “And I’m fine, Howard, no need to be concerned about me. Just promise me you’ll keep an eye out for yourself and the others, yes? We can’t lose any of you.”   
  
  
Getting off of the phone, Peggy jogged up the steps to her red-doored townhouse. She was lucky when it came to purchasing this little townhouse. It offered a beautiful view of the city from her bedroom and allowed her to view the bustling city as her mind wondered about the events of today.    
  
  
Today wasn't about that.   
  
  
Shutting the door behind her, Peggy sighed as she tossed her keys down onto the little table by the door and avoided the mail skittered across the hardwood floor. Her heels were thrown off somewhere in the corner, in the back of her mind her mother was chastising her for not putting everything in its proper place.    
  
  
She was simply too tired to worry about proper places right at this current moment. She could when she had time to relax, her heels spending one night on the floor wasn’t going to kill them nor was the mail being left on the floor.    
  
  
Sliding her hand over a glass panel, Peggy heard the doors’ locking mechanism slide in place securing her inside. One could never be too careful.    
  
  
Her coat went over the back of her couch, crossing into her small, open kitchen. Here’s where she could often picture that little blonde, baking away in a proper kitchen instead of that impossible small one. Waking up to the smell of fresh baked goods and coffee. Leaving him little notes to come home to and dinner waiting for his arrival.    
  
  
It was ridiculous how this childhood crush resided on her. Some days she’d manifest thinking of having that blonde laying his head in her lap while he talked about his day, the people he served, and what they discussed. Interesting facts that rolled across his mind while Peggy played with his hair and just  _ listened.  _   
  
  
“Damn it, Carter,” Peggy sighed, snapping herself out of it. “Get yourself together. You’re not a kid.” She was staring too hard into her nearly-empty fridge, pulling out the container of leftovers and throwing them in the microwave to heat up. She ate the day-old leftovers while she reviewed her work emails, all the while the red folder sticking out from her purse glared at her like it was an animal waiting to strike.   
  
  
Unable to ignore it any longer, the brunette tossed the container into the trash and retreated up the stairs to the two bedrooms. She’d taken the time to turn her extra bedroom into an office, somewhere she was able to take her work home despite how it was  _ frowned upon.  _   
  
  
Ignoring what would be Chester Phillips disapproving looks glaring into the back of her head, Peggy retreated into the office. For now, all she had was a simple oak desk and a corkboard pinned on the yellow walls. Pinned on the board were a few photos, some withered with age, others newer. Peggy sighed as she pulled out their newest victims’ photos and a handful of tacks. She pinned each photo on where the victims were kidnapped, brow furrowed in thought.   
  
  
The florist was in Red Hook to be exact, the tattoo artist was in Manhattan, right in his shop, and for the mechanic, he was in Grand Central Station. She’d written down the times and dates each one was stolen on the corner of their portraits, chewing on the end of her pen as her eyes slid over every photo.   
  
  
These kidnappings have been going on for years, since before Peggy had even arrived in America. When you looked at the wider picture, they were happening  _ all  _ over the world, but Shield wasn’t ready to talk about that yet. They were too focused on America, in their little area. When she’d mentioned this to Phillips, he brushed her off before commenting that those are for the bigger head problems and how she should be  _ glad she doesn’t have to deal with that. _ _  
_ _  
  
_ No, as a matter of fact, she wasn’t glad. She  _ wanted  _ to deal with that, to find the bigger picture because this smaller one wasn’t focused enough for her. Just what in the hell was Hydra doing? Maybe Howard could make sense of things.   
  
  
Being one of the last people to leave the office, Peggy had used the opportunity of the lack of coworkers to send Howard an email. Attached to it was information on their most recent kidnapped victim, hoping through some damn sense that perhaps the man knew him or knew of him. Or that he could at least make sense of the video of him being kidnapped.   
  
  
She’d watched that video for far too damn long, replaying the moment he was taken on repeat. Until her eyes began to ache and itch. It was late at night when the mechanic had bobbed through the nearly vacant station, passing Steve’s closed stall. He hobbled along, possibly from sore muscles given those oil stains on his knees. She almost missed the kidnapping when she’d blinked. It happened  _ just  _ like that. One moment he was on the tv, the next it was showing a dead train station.    
  
  
It took Peggy three more times before she was able to pause the video at the exact second, but even then she was just as confused. Two men had come from nowhere and were holding the mechanic by his arms, supporting all of his weight. Then they were gone in a flash of bright light, the video turning fuzzy as it tried to adjust.    
  
  
At first, she expected that the video had been tampered with to cover Hydra’s tracks but that didn’t look to be the case. They just  _ blinked  _ in and out of existence, snatching the mechanic away.   
  
  
The answer was  _ right  _ there, staring at her, and yet they just couldn’t see it.  
  


* * *

  
“Mornin’, Steve-vie.” Peggy had to speak through a yawn, using a gloved hand to cover her mouth. “Oh, excuse me. Can you make it extra caffeinated today, please?”   
  
  
Steve had his back to Peggy, turning around to hand a large coffee and wrapped bagel to the individual standing at the opposite end of the counter. He smiled at her when he saw her, the nervous energy that was brewing inside of her instantly swept away at the sight of that smile.   
  
  
She felt exposed in this very building where just yards away the mechanic had been kidnapped from this very spot. She’s been here since early this morning before Steve had even opened up his stall. She’d tried to study the spot as people waltz around her, finding no signs, not even a mark.   
  
  
“Glad to see you’re out of that cold,” Steve mused, already grabbing a coffee for her. “I’d hate to be at the end of that phone call - whoever you were yelling at earlier.”   
  
  
That would be Howard. The man had been on another binge and stayed up late and while that wasn’t her problem or her situation to deal with she’d been upset at him for not even touching the email. Too distracted in whatever project had caught his attention.   
  
  
_ “Tonight, I am coming right over there, Howard and we’re discussing this in person. I asked for one favor and you know very well that I would not have if I didn’t need it. Clearly, that might’ve been a mistake.”  _   
  
  
“Oh, that?” Peggy hummed, thanking Steve and tucking the bills into his tip jar again before he could complain. “Just work problems, as always. Thanks, darling. I needed this, late night again.”   
  
  
She could feel Steve’s eyes on her, studying her face. For a brief moment, it felt like he could see right through her. It made her heart skip a beat as she distracted herself by taking a few sips of the spiced brew.    
  
  
Ah, his fall blend. It was perfect.    
  
  
She wondered if he could see the pure exhaustion written on her face, that no amount of forced smiles could hide.    
  
  
“You look tired, but here - this should warm you up, ma’am.” A leather bracelet flashed in her vision, catching Peggy’s attention as he passed over another steaming bagel. She could smell the jalapenos and salmon already, making her mouth water.    
  
  
The bracelet was interesting, a stark contrast of dark color against pale skin. It was a deep brown leather, glass star studs were embedded inside and encased around another set of metal studs to protect them. It was certainly an interesting piece that she’s never seen him wear before.    
  
  
There was a question burning in the back of her mind to ask about it, but it fell through when her eyes laid on the chiming clock. 7 o’clock. Crap. She was going to be late.    
  
  
“See you tonight!” Peggy called out to Steve while she bolted past the stall, weaving between the people rushing in the same direction. She’d spent far too much time yelling at Howard when she couldn’t spend it doing something more productive or pleasing like talking to Steve  
  


* * *

  
_ "Carter!”  _   
  
  
Nothing good came from Chester Phillips when her name was said in  _ that  _ tone. Peggy tried to ignore the way her heart lurched to her throat or how her mind instantly went to the slightly illegal cork board in her home office, even if it was hidden.    
  
  
Phillips was looking at her with a scowl that reminded her of a pug’s face. Withered with age and wonder, sharp eyes that took in the entire room of agents bustling about. He watched the interns dodge the scientist running around with half unstable experiments and lab reports. His eyes were directly on Peggy as she tossed her coffee into the trash as she followed the man back into his office.   
  
  
The door had just closed behind her before he slammed both hands into the desk. The sound of skin smacking into the hardwood caused her to jump, a scowl written on her face.    
  
  
“Colonel, was that necessary?” Peggy snapped, too tired to care about ranking and speaking out of turn. She wanted to get back to her computer to review what little information the other agents had gotten from witnesses. She didn’t trust her coworkers to thoroughly comb through it. They saw it as a job to be done, she saw it as saving lives and every single detail and second counted.    
  
  
“You tell me, Carter. Was it necessary to send an illegal email to Howard Stark? That,  _ that  _ I could overlook because as much as the bastard annoys me and as much as the Council hates him, he’s useful. We just can’t exactly add him to the payroll.” Phillips didn’t look at her with the anger he held for Agents that made mistakes often like Thompson. Instead, it was almost a disappointment, and that cut just as deep.   
  
  
“Was  _ that  _ necessary?” he continued when she didn’t answer, not giving her time to. “You know better than that, Carter. Cover your goddamn tracks. If the Council had gotten ahold of the fact that you are sending information outside of Shield then it’s your ass they’re handling, not mine.”    
  
  
There was almost a fond look in his eyes, one that told her that he did  _ not  _ want this to happen to her. Despite his reserve and how he was indifferent to every other agent under his thumb, he liked her. Or at least liked the fact that she got shit done.   
  
  
“You’re lucky I covered your ass,” he continued when all Peggy did was raise her eyebrow and pulled her hands behind her back. He recognized that pose. Full attention. Military behavior that has been forced into her since the day she was born. The Carters were hardasses but if he’s ever met a deserving one it was their daughter. “I don’t need to lose my best agent.”   
  
  
When he turned to sit down, Peggy swore there was the barest hint of a smile on those withered lips.    
  
  
“Yes sir,” she replied, her eyes bearing the barest hint of respect for him. No need to thank him, Phillips didn’t like that. He didn’t do this job for the groveling, he did it to help people. “I won’t make that mistake again. You are correct - it was foolish in my part to be so sloppy. Will that be all?”   
  
  
That hard look told her that no, no that would not be all. Peggy sighed despite her reserve and sat down in the opposite chair across from him. She lost the military mannerism by crossing one leg over the other and she looked almost bored.    
  
  
God, if that didn’t both infuriate and impress Phillips here.    
  
  
“You know  _ damn  _ well that is not all, Carter. What in the hell do you think you’re doing? You are going to get caught! You’ve been nothing but sloppy these past few weeks. I get it-”   
  
  
For once, that veil fell and Peggy could see just how exhausting the Colonel was. How this agency wore down on his shoulders and he carried Shield like it was the weight of the world for him to bear and him alone.    
  
  
“If I may speak freely, I am doing what  _ they  _ don’t wish to do. What they’re not doing. Am I stepping out of line by bringing my work home, bringing in outside help? Yes. I will willingly admit that, but in the same breath, I will tell the Council that they’re being nothing but preposterous assholes who see us as numbers and Hydra’s victims as just names on a paper. These are  _ real  _ lives they’re playing with and while most of my fellow agents do not give a damn, I do. I give a damn about every one of these victims and what Hydra is doing to them.”   
  
  
Taking in a breath to calm herself down, the agent steeled her fiery nerves away and let out the long breath. “I appreciate what you are doing for me, Colonel but if I must continue to risk my livelihood and job by bringing work home and asking Howard Stark for help, then so be it. Maybe it’ll get one of those assholes to wake up and take his head out of his ass. I am doing what I can while Jack Thompson flaunts around and flirts with the new intern of the week. I am getting shit done. We can’t risk anyone else being kidnapped. We’re no closer to answers on  _ any  _ of this.”   
  
  
“I’m afraid to say that we’re no closer to answers on  _ any  _ of Hydra’s doings. For every person kidnapped, it puts us ten paces behind them,” Phillips admitted as it pained him to do so. “These kidnapping might even be a distraction or some weird experiment of theirs, but kidnapping is not what only they do, Carter. Remember that. This is a world organization-just as we are-that has a cruel view of the world and are relentless and will stop nothing to achieve with what they want.”   
  
  
Peggy huffed, just because she knew this. She felt as if Phillips was telling her this to remind her, not to put her in her place. To help her. To give her some answer that was there and she just couldn’t  _ see  _ it.   
  
  
“If you insist on doing…” Phillips waved his hand, fingertips just brushing over an unmarked manilla folder so it skitted closer to her. “Then keep you and your  _ coffee-boy  _ safe.”    
  
  
Peggy frowned, feeling her heart-tugging. She hoped it didn’t reflect on her face because the idea of Steve being hurt because of her- She’d have to force her distance even more. She’d have to just keep him at arm’s length.   
  
  
If Phillips knew about Steve, then there was no hiding it from Hydra.   
  
  
Maybe even going to another train station, avoid the train together, avoid Steve all together if it meant to keep him safe.   
  
  
The phone ringing between them caused Peggy to startle, Phillips giving her a slightly concerned look as he reached over and picked up the phone. He waved his fingertips at her to dismiss her and pretended to be studying the view outside his window when she slipped the file into the inside of her coat.   
  
  
She needed a break and that came with going to the roof. While others used it for smoking, Peggy just needed some breath of fresh, cold air to clear her head. She could feel the pressure of the file against her side and while she wanted nothing more than to rip it open and see the contents inside,  _ fearful  _ it was about Steve, she didn’t risk it. Not when Jack and Daniel came up the stairs to smoke their disgusting smelling cigars.   
  
  
“Heard Phillips called you into his office,” Jack mused, giving a too-white grin of his teeth. “Did he get on to you about botching the filing system? You do know-”   
  
  
“ _ Lay off her,”  _ Daniel snapped, causing Peggy to frown at him. “She does-”   
  
  
“Agent Sousa, I can handle my own battles,  _ thank you.  _ And Thompson, perhaps more filing and work would get done properly if you  _ taught  _ the interns and secretary instead of attempting to sleep with them. It’s clear your attempts are going nowhere as Colleen and Angie are sleeping together.” Peggy brushed by Daniel as she left, feeling his fingertips just barely slip a sheet of paper inside of her pocket.    
  
  
Peggy didn’t get a chance to look at it until a rare bathroom break, the file from Phillips office secure in the false bottom of her desk. She frowned at the paper from Daniel, reading the rough scrawling of his handwriting. All it read was  _ Bruce Banner. _   
  
  
In her heart, Peggy knew why Banner’s name would be in her hand. He was Hydra’s next target and she could understand why given Banner’s track record.    
  
  
As far as she knew and the system knew as well, Doctor Bruce Banner was pulled out of retirement by Howard Stark’s annoyment and given a top position at a non-profit organization. At one point Peggy had researched him when Howard had expressed interest and once Howard expressed interest, it was going to get done high or hell water, honestly.    
  
  
Bruce Banner had an outstanding record for wanting to help others, for doing what was best even in tough times. His record had reflected the fact that he’s done the wrong thing for the right reason several times in his career as a medical profession and Peggy respected a man that could make those decisions. She knew Howard had pulled him out of retirement, but not  _ why.  _ Howard never said. Nor why did he stick him in a non-profit organization that he funded.   
  
  
Chaos had erupted around Peggy as she exited the bathroom. A blinding loud alarm was ringing somewhere in the building, accompanied by bright shining red and white lights that lit up the hall. She almost wanted to cover her ears because of this light and sound, a promising migraine on the horizon. Instead, she grits her teeth as she strolls down the hall and stops Daniel as he’s struggling to rush out the door.   
  
  
“Hold it,” she breathed. “What’s going on? I didn’t get any notifications.”   
  
  
Daniel frowns and he looks almost green like he’s ready to lose his lunch of that disgusting vinegar salad he insists on eating.  _ “You didn’t -” _ He stopped and shook his head. “Hydra got him. They left their calling card this time. Left pinkie.”   
  
  
Peggy felt a chill run down her system, having to force herself to nod her head. They were too late.    
  
  
Any plans she had to head straight down to the organization to talk to the man was lost. She felt her stomach churn at the calling card floating through her head. Hydra was fond of many calling cards over the years. They’d found out, through a series of notes and interrogations, that different calling cards were used by different assassins under their hand. Beforehand, in the ’40s, it had been dog tags of the soldiers they killed with Hydra’s symbol engraved on the backside.    
  
  
Something so vile and cruel as to cut off a finger? She knew instantly who it was but that didn’t bring the situation to any light. If Phillips thought a kidnapped victim sent them back ten steps, this sent them back a hundred.   
  
  
Over the years, it’s gotten professedly worse. Yet none of the other kidnappers had gotten a calling card? What made Bruce so different? Was it his closeness to Howard?   
  
  
_ Howard didn’t know.  _   
  
  
Avoiding Phillips as the alarms thankfully shut off, she scrambled for her cell phone and dialed Howard’s number. When she got no answer, she tried Jarvis. Again, no answer.   
  
  
Her heart was pounding as her phone lit up with Howard’s text.   
  
  
_ I know. HS _ _  
_ _  
  
_ _ He was at the office to be safe, but not safe enough. They sent me the video. HS _ _  
_ _  
_   
The urge to vomit was real as Peggy read the texts over and over again. She squeezed her hand around the phone and covered a hand over her mouth, urging her lunch to sit still. The office was thankfully empty at this time beyond Phillips in the office, on the phone.    
  
  
She barely had heard his office door close before he was in front of her. “Go home,” he grunted. “I told you that fish was going to be bad, Carter. We don’t need you spreading some illness around the office. We’re shorthanded as it is.”   
  
  
Peggy steeled her gaze, mouth opened to argue when she’s told to go home until a small realization blossomed over her.   
  
  
“You’re absolutely right, sir. Thank you.”   
  
  
She gathered her bag and the folder, kicking her trash can with the empty coffee cup and a sandwich wrapper from the local deli under her desk.    
  
  
Peggy picked up her phone and texted Howard back as she rushed out the door.  
  
  
_ I like my eggs over-easy. PC  
  
_

* * *

_  
_ Steve is waiting for Peggy when she gets off of the train, a frown on those full lips. She knew she looked a mess with her curls, unable to keep herself from touching her hair to keep her hands busy on the ride home.   
  
  
Her coat was thrown over her shoulder rather than properly worn, despite the cold. Her mind was frazzled, turning the paper over in her fingers with Daniel’s handwriting. How exactly had Daniel known? He wasn’t much of a field agent. Only when necessary. It wasn’t his favorite thing to do.    
  
  
It takes Peggy a short minute to become aware that she’s standing in front of Steve’s stall, her feet leading her to where she needed to be.   
  
  
_ “Hey,” _ Steve breathed, leaning over the counter and catching her coat as it slipped from her hands. “Okay. I think you need to sit down. Did you skip lunch again, Pegs? You’re going to faint one day!”    
  
  
There was a motherly side to Steve that Peggy should be annoyed with as he lectures her on the dangers of skipping meals and sits her down on a nearby bench. She should correct him. Tell him she’s eaten but those words are far from her mind at this point.    
  
  
“Hm? Oh, hello Steven.” Peggy sighs as she sits up and brushes his hand off of her. “I apologize, I am just having a little moment today with my thoughts.”   
  
  
Steve didn’t look like he believed her when he came back over with a bottle of water and a roast beef sandwich in hand. “Eat, please?”    
  
  
Wanting not to worry the man, Peggy cracked the bottle of water and took a few, small sips. The sandwich was good, as Steve’s food always was. A few bites into it, she became more focused now that the shock was running out of her system. “This was your lunch,” she groaned after the last bite. “Rogers, why would you feed me your lunch?”   
  
  
Steve shrugged, giving a sheepish look as he watched an elderly lady walk up to the stand. “Because you looked like you were ready to faint and or vomit and I wanted to help.”   
  
  
Simply put, enough to make her heartache as she watched him walk away and return to the stand. Peggy nursed on the bottle as she watched Steve handle the few customers filtering towards him. Selling a few more of his muffins and bagels, the smell of coffee brewing reaching her nose. When he was free, she discarded her trash and leaned into the counter with a smile.   
  
  
“Well, I’ll just have to pay you back, now won’t I? Let’s say...tomorrow around one? I’m sure you could handle closing the stall for a few hours.” The words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. What happened to keeping distance?    
  
  
Maybe the fact that Bruce, someone who was supposed to be so securely protected under Stark’s thumb was kidnapped. If someone like Howard with all the protection in the world couldn’t keep Bruce safe, then how did she expect keeping a simple distance was to keep Steve safe.    
  
  
This realization tore some part of her that she didn’t know was there and exposed her. That she was tired of pushing Steve away and his adorable advances when he was caring, kind, and funny, and someone that Hydra would want under their thumb. She was going to protect him with everything she had.   
  
  
Steve’s face lit up as if Christmas had come early, setting the muffin he was nibbling on down. “I would love that, Pegs. Let’s just not do coffee.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll like it <3
> 
> This is my first mysteryish fic. I can't say when to expect the next chapter just because of school and life, but hopefully its soon.


End file.
